


Sunset – Sonnenuntergang

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b





	Sunset – Sonnenuntergang

Aneinander gekuschelt saßen wir in der kleinen, leicht schaukelnden Kabine und genossen einen herrlichen Sonnenuntergang. 

Mycroft hatte mich mit einem Wochenend Urlaub in Brighton überrascht und ich konnte ihn überreden, mit mir eine Runde mit dem Riesenrad zu drehen, das in der Nähe vom Pier stand und mit dem man eine herrliche Aussicht über Strand und Meer hatte.  
Ich hatte erst etwas Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, hatte ihn dann aber doch überredet bekommen. 

Die gesamte Fahrt über saßen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt da und genossen einfach den Ausblick und die gemeinsame Zeit. Das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell und ich wusste, das wir definitiv wiederkommen würden.


End file.
